Rolf Sunderly
Appearance Rolf has a slight build. His hair is the colour of sand and is rife with grease. In the centre of is face is a long and thin nose. His eyes are dark and bulging. Rolf has gargantuan ears and a sallow, bony face. By no definition of the word is he an attractive man. Bio Rolf was born in 353 as the second legitimate son of Dagon Sunderly and his wife Gwynesse (a cousin.). His mother died birthing him, and Lord Dagon remarried his late wife's sister, Lana. Three brothers were before him, Baltus, Harlon Pyke and Goremund Pyke. With Lana, Dagon had two more boys, Maric and Qarl. Rolf was smaller physically than his brother's, and they would often humiliate him and challenge him to fights that he could not win. At first Rolf would channel his frustration in attempts to fight back, but he was physically unable to overpower his brothers. Rolf's father and aunt did nothing to stop this, and as he grew older Rolf developed an extreme resentment towards them. Eventually Rolf began to channel his anger through harming animals and those who could not or would not fight back. Rolf grew into a vicious young man who habitually lied and schemed revenge for the pettiest of slights. Days before his brother Baltus was to be married, there was a terrible storm. In a attempt to seek revenge, Rolf tricked his aunt into venturing into the storm, leaving the safety of the castle, before locking the door behind her. She was caught in the midst of the it developed a terrible chill which would later take her life. Lord Dagon was overcome with grief and shut himself away inside the keep. His brother called off his wedding to let the family deal with their grief. Baltus confronted Rolf and informed him that he suspected Rolf had some sort of involvement in their mother/aunt's death. To save his family honour, Baltus made the mistake of confronting Rolf alone. The began to argue, and this culminated in a brutal fight between them. Though physically stronger, Baltus did not expect Rolf to draw a dagger. Rolf stabbed his brother and threw him into the sea. Later Rolf would claim that he witnessed Baltus throw himself into the sea in a fit of madness over their mother/aunt's death. As the oldest legitimate son, Rolf was named the heir. He took his brother's would be wife for himself (Though they have no children.) His next move was to eliminate those who would be suspicious of his brother's death, and those whos support for his father would never waver. Rolf began to style himself as The Sunderly, though his father still lives. Lord Dagon is old, fat and sickly. Rolf effectively is in control of the Sunderly raiders. Rolf claimed his brother's longship Jolly Gloom for his own. Rolf killed himself. Recent Activity Booty Timeline * 353: Born * 353: Mother dies in childbed * 355: Father remarries * 371: His foster mother dies in mysterious circumstances. * 372: His brother dies under mysterious circumstances * 372: Rolf gathers supporters and slowly eliminates any who would seek to overthrow him. * 374: Rolf solidifies his grasp on the Isle of Saltcliffe. * 380: Rolf, is accused of being a traitor, and rather than face torture slits his own wrists. Family Lord Dagon Sunderly b. 328 (father) M. Lady Gwynesse Sunderly b. 332, d. 353 (mother) Baltus Sunderly b. 351, d 372 (brother) Rolf Sunderly b. 353 (M. Lady Anya Ironmaker) M. Lady Lanna Sunderly b. 335 d. 371 (sister of Gwynesse) Maric b. 356 Qarl b. 358 Rolf also has two bastard brothers, Harlon Pyke (b. 350) and Goremund Pyke (b.351) Rolf's parents are first cousins. NPCs Nuncle Urrik Sunderly, a confidant Argon one-eye, his first mate, another close confidant Yurt, a captain and loyal man. Category:Sunderly Category:House Sunderly Category:Ironborn Category:Deceased